The Demon Within
by Nastygurl666
Summary: Hermiones getting wierd dreams, she pukes all Mlfoy when he shows up in a muggle shop and she fights off a vampire. what the hell is going on!
1. Summer Happiness

A burning hot Sun shone from its seat on the scare clouds in the blue sky. The homes and their residents were all out sharing the warmth and happiness that radiated from the heavens. Many a garden had a paddling pool where the children would splash each other with hoses and have contests to see who could keep their head under the water longest; the winner rising up, their hair covered in grass from their bare feet.

 It was in one of these gardens that Hermione sat, in her shorts and T, looking onwards as her little cousins splashed around with her little brother, Jonathan.

 "So what have you been doing so far on the six weeks holiday? Met any fellas I should know about?" asked Lizzy, Hermione's eldest cousin. They were exactly the same age and best friends. Lizzy was the only relative (apart from her Mum and Dad) that knew that Hermione was a witch. Lizzy had the traditional family trademarks: brown hair (her's was straight, much to the envy of Mione), her eyes were blue and her skin was pale. She had straight teeth; thanks to a pair of braces, and had the seek body of a cat. As did Hermione. They were considered magnets to the opposite gender.

 "You know I don't have the time for boyfriends!" told Mione, in a disgusted tone, she then added "Besides, all the ones I have seen are either too ugly, too shy or too arrogant!"

 Lizzy wasn't going to let it go, "What about that Ron and Harry? They sound like nice fellas. On second thoughts; I might have a go, that Ron sounds cute!"

 "We've been through too much together, they're like brothers to me." She took a sip of the Coca Cola and Vanilla and sighed. "And anyway they've both got girlfriends! You're not even in the picture!"

 Lizzy's  sparkling blue eyes mocked upset, "All I have to do is show that Harry fella some of my Liz charm and he'll be kneeling at my feet!"

 "You'd better take your Halloween mask off then!"

 The two girls erupted into a fit of laughing, the children continued to play, and the Sun continued to shine. All in all, summer was a success. 

 So far…


	2. What's happening?

Well, my first chapter was short, I know,  but it was only something for me to get started on.

Disclaimer: Yardy yardy yardy ya….you know what a disclaimer is so I need no money.

(but I like Toffee! ::hint hint:: )

This chapter gets some more action in it, ya know the usual "Oh my God! I'm a slayer!" and "Lets kick me some Arse!"

Well on to the show!

~*~

 _The moon was bright shining against the cathedral. On the coble stone path, a lone figure stood. It's purpose; unknown._

_ It walked at a surprisingly fast pace, a black cloak flapping in a surprisingly violent wind._

_ "Come out! Come out!" The voice belonged to that of a male, it was laced with malice. "Hide all you want! I'll get you!"_

_ He disappeared only to remerge behind the girl behind the pylon._

_"I'm going to need a sip of that red stuff, love."_

_ He raised the sword in his grasp, the cloak falling from his shoulders; revealing white-blonde hair. The head of Draco Malfoy. Yet something was different as he plunged the sword into the body of the girl affront him, as his eyes met her blue._

_ Were Draco's eyes really red?_

_ A scream echoed through the halls of the holy area._

Hermione screamed as she shot up in her bed. Sweat dripped down her nose and onto the open book, shining in the lamp light. 'Just a dream…just a dream', thought Hermione as she picked up her book and walked through the hallway to the bathroom.

'But why would I dream about Malfoy?'She looked in the mirror. She really hadn't been getting enough sleep lately; she put it down to the hot weather. She never really was a sun-lover, she preferd the snow. That was why she loved Hogwarts so much; you could always rely on a nice cold snow on Winter. She took the red beaker and filled it up with icy cold water. She drained and refilled it again, this time taking it to her bedside. Hopefully she would not have woken anyone.

 'I'll have an early night tomorrow I think. Besides, I'll have probably forgotten about that God-damned dream by morning.'

And with that last thought, she turned out the light, drained the last off the water, and fell again into a restless sleep.

 "Come on Mione! Lets go in this shop!"

 Hermione followed Lizzy into the shop. Hundreds of new fashion garments  flew past as she was dragged to the latest of Lizzy's taste (what little she had).

 "Umm, Liz-Bloody hell! How much is that!?"

 Liz looked at her cousin, at triumphant smile spreading round her lips, "I saved up my wages from working in the café." She looked at her fine fingers "I think I spent more in moisturiser than I saved for the out fit. Never wash dishes if you want to have delicate hands!"

 Hermione looked at the leather suit in front of her. It had a cowboy-ish style to it; a mini skirt with dangling straps covered in buckles, and a tight mini jacket, with the Harley Davidson badge on it. 

 "Okay then, it looks nice." Hermione looked around the shop, towards the window, across it was a-

 "Bookshop! Umm…Can I meet you there Lizzy? Lizzy?"

 A tall young man with white hair and black sunglasses was stood in front of the suit.

 "My my. What a nice suit." He reached his hands to his sunglasses and pulled them off. Revealing the icy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

 Hermione gasped. 'Whats he doing here! In a muggle shop!' She looked at Lizzy, but she was completely oblivious to the anxiety that her cousin showed.

 "Umm hi! Could I just squeeze past please?" asked Liz. Draco looked down at her; red specks curiously appeared in his icy blue eyes.

 A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

 Lizzy turned to see her cousin holding her head. "Mione!? What's the matter?"her tone worried by the second.

 Hermione looked up; her face white as a sheet. "I'm going to be sick! Be right-Ugh!" 

 Vomit flew over onto Draco's leather jacket. Hermione fainted. 

 "Stupid Mudblood!" Draco hurried through the doors and onto the streets; leaving Lizzy to take care of her unconscious cousin.

 "Come here Love, we'll take her inside." A shop assistant walked knelt by her and took Hermione's pulse.

 "Ugh…where…where? Lizzy?" Hermione woke up; she instantly saw her vomit covered shirt. "I didn't did I? Hahahaa!"  She gave a weak laugh as she sat up.

'I just puked all over Draco Malfoy! Ha! Wait till Ron hears this!' she thought. 'But what made me feel like that?'

 Lizzy looked down at her pale cousin. "We should get you home Mione. Could we use the phone so we can get a taxi?"

 The shop assistant smiled and said "Of course dear! Go on!"

 Later that night Hermione sat in her bed, book in hand.

 'What happened today? I must have made Liz so embarrassed! Oh dear. He took of his glasses and then I felt really sick all of a sudden.'

Tap tap tap tap! She looked toward the window. And almost screamed. There, sat on her window sil, was a tall fully grown man. His mouth, dripping blood.

^_^

J I love writing! I'm trying to write a story where Hermione becomes a Vamp and Demon slayer. What do you think of it so far? There's only one way to do it…..

Review Review!

You know you want to do it!

Review Review!

If you don't I'll curse you with zits!

Yall be havin a nice now!

Caramacadoodlebug


	3. memories of another

  She jumped out of bed as the vampire smashed through the window. He was tall with thick dark hair spiked in grease. His skin was sallow and pale against the splattering of red on his chin.

  "Well, it seems like I'll be having fun tonight." His voice was thick with hypnotism. Hermione wasn't a big reader on vampires: that was probably why she was feeling slightly drowsy as the man walked to her. "Come on then, give me a bite." 

  A thick wave of nausea pulled Hermione back into reality. 

  "Get away from me." She managed to utter as she held the bile back. 

  "Why love? I just want a little drink - "

  Hermione brought up her knee buying her time to find a weapon.wand.wand. 

  The vampire seemed to read her mind as he grabbed the wand, but seemed unable to work out how to use it. She made her way to the desk and looked at her inventory: a pen, parchment, several books and a desk-tidy. 

  "Oi!" the vampire came up and grabbed Hermione from behind. She only had time to grab the nearest thing to her. 

  "Ah!" a shooting pain flew into her mind as he sank his fangs into whispering,  "Don't struggle, it'll make it hurt."

  In reflex action she sent her weapon into his thigh. The pen had gone deep and the vampire screamed in pain. This bought her enough time to pin the vampire down onto the floor. 

  There was a knock at the door, "Hermione? You alright in there?" 

  Shit! Thought Hermione, "Yeah Dad, just dropped something." the vampire smirked at her.

  "Alright, it seems your every bit as clumsy as the rest of the house!"

  She heard her father's footsteps as he went back downstairs. She turned to the vampire, "Alright then, I'm going to let you go, then you leave me and never return! Got that?" he nodded, "good, now bugger off!"

  The vampire stood and walked to the window, before he disappeared, he smirked at Hermione. 

 Glad he's gone, she thought as she put her compact mirror to her face to see the damage. The wholes  were small but stung. Blood still trickled from them. 

Standing up she walked out to the bathroom, making sure the coast was clear. Once inside, she applied some antibacterial wipe (causing it to sting even more!) and put a plaster over it. Best be a turtleneck tomorrow, she thought morbidly. 

  Once she was cleaned up, she brushed her teeth and decided to get some well deserved sleep. Well, today was eventful, she thought. 

  It was the cathedral again. The same girl ran away from a dark shadow, her hair blowing in the wind. It was blonde. Behind her the shadow was gaining distance soon it would catch her. Run, Hermione willed, run! But the shadow caught her up, revealing itself as the tall man with the cloak. Draco Malfoy. 

  "I'll catch  you!" he said.  And indeed he did, as he cornered her behind one of the cathedral tower. He bent lower, revealing long virgin white teeth. Just as he was about to sink them to her tender flesh - 

  Hermione gasped, waking herself from the horribly strange nightmare. Not again, she thought. At this rate she would never get any sleep. Sighing she picked up her book and prepared to read till the sun rose. 

  "Hello, is Mione in?" asked Lizzy the next morning. 

  Mrs. Granger sent Lizzy up to Hermione's room. Lizzy walked into the bright blue room to see Hermione fast asleep over the top of the book. Every now and again she would groan and mutter something incoherent. Lizzy walked over to her cousin.

  "Herm? Hermione, wake up" she whispered to her. Hermione began to stir then her eyelids flicked open. 

  "Liz?" she mumbled groggily. By the looks of things she was still half asleep. She looked very pale.

  Lizzy saw this and sighed, "Hermione are you okay? You look a bit pale, do you think you should stay in bed today? Especially after yesterday." 

  The brunette looked up and eyed her cousin. She felt that she did have a point; she felt terribly hot and her head was throbbing. "What about you though? And I was planning to get some reading in today." 

  "Well, read in bed, and I'll be fine! Theres much more important things than shopping!" 

 Hermione chuckled, "I think you're the one that's ill! Did you hear what you just said?" 

  Lizzy grinned, "Not at all, just get back in bed," she put her hand to Hermione's forehead, "God almighty! I don't think that's what the human body's tempreture is supposed to be. I'll be right back, just going to tell Aunty Janice." 

  Hermione groaned, she didn't feel well at all. 

  She must have fallen asleep because the next moment she woke to see her mother hanging over her, her face worried. "Hermione duck, how do you feel?" 

 "I've just got a headache I'll be fine Mum." She mumbled about to fall back to sleep when her mother gave her a drink, saying it was to bring down her fever. Downing it in one she gave the glass back to her mother and tried to fall back to sleep. 

  A dark alley.  The same vampire she had jus thought stood being bit, he screamed in agony. He seemed drunk and was about be sick before the biting vampire picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder. The dream changed and she was now seeing the vampire taking his first kill, the pleasure of having the blood flowing into his mouth. Again it changed and she felt him as he was hungry, as he was being initiated into a league of vampires or something and a fight between a vampire and a tall human man. She sensed that the vampire felt something like anger towards the human. He was tall with white hair, quite old, around 50?She wasn't sure. She had found the vampire was called Phoenix, he didn't remember his old name. 

  Hermione slept all day and woke around teatime feeling as if she had slept for too long. Grabbing her bathrobe she stepped downstairs. She smelt dinner.

  "Hiyaz Mum" she said as she walked into the living room. Her parents were watching television. "How are you duck? Feeling better?" asked her Dad. 

  "Yes, thanks dad, much better." She replied. 

  "We thought you had flu darling." 

  "I just haven't been getting much sleep. That's all," Hermione stated. "Right, food! Me hung'y!" she laughed in a childish manor.  

  It wasn't until that night when she lay in bed that she thought of the dream she had that day. Were they the Phoenix's memories? How had they got into her mind. She wished they would just go away so she could gat a decent sleep!

_____________~+~__________________

I've updated! (well duh!) thanks to my new reader, Nick! Review people! Review!


End file.
